


Android Boys or Blue-Eyed Toys?

by Littleredtryinghood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, It just jumps all over the place, Penis In Vagina Sex, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredtryinghood/pseuds/Littleredtryinghood
Summary: Snippets of kissing and making sweet, passionate fucking to everyone's favorite android twink.As always, short because I have a short attention span. ;)





	Android Boys or Blue-Eyed Toys?

“...Detective, I-I’m analyzing th-that...” Instead of finishing, though, he weakly putters out, eyes staring curiously and exhaustedly at the white remnants of cum along his half-naked chest, his LED ring flickering a bright shade of yellow. You cut him off with a sharp twist of your wrist, fingers still tight around his softening cock. His breath desperately hitches. “It’s okay, Connor, you don’t have to do that.” But he continues muttering, almost to himself, brown eyes looking distant and drained. “A-analyzing that...” A soft kiss to his temple is all it takes for him to come back to earth. His eyes shoot back up to you. “Detective, is that...?” He doesn’t seem to know how to continue, but you manage to click the pieces together anyway. Swiping a gentle finger against his cum-streaked jaw, you gather some and meet his longing gaze head-on. “Have you ever tasted cum before, Connor?” “I can’t say I have, Detective. The tasting of semen doesn’t... often pertain to my particular cases.” “Open up for me, then, would you, Con?” And his eyebrows shoot up in understanding, lips opening and tongue out in a shy, but open gesture. You place your slathered finger against his tongue and watch in arousal and amazement as his lips curl and suck around your digit, eyes closing softly in an attempt to better fully experience the taste. After a moment, you retract. His LED spins yellow. “...My sensors indicate copious amounts of sodium chloride. It’s... interesting.” You hum in gentle satisfaction, and he lightly smiles in response. “Good boy. Connor. Thank you.” 

...

The first thought that enters your head as your lips connect is how you have to remember to thank those CyberLife tech nerds for making such damn realistic skin. Plush, soft, and just warm enough to not make you think twice when you decide to lean in to deepen the kiss just a moment longer before pulling away. Connor’s lips remain parted, eyes glistened over and completely unreadable. “Connor?” You offer carefully. “You okay?” His LED stutters yellow when he finally seems to hear you. “Y-yes, I am okay.” A strange upward lilt punctuates his response, his gaze sharply (bashfully? processing? disinterested?) dropping away from yours. Reaching a tender hand forward to cradle his own, you begin to silently curse yourself. Shit. Did you freak him out? Is he lying? “Connor, I want you to know that if you didn’t enjoy that, you never have to do it again. You don’t owe that to anyone. And if you felt something bad while doing that, we can-“ “Pardon me for the interruption, officer, but I’m getting the sudden impulse to ask if we can do that again. Is that alright?” Jesus Christ, he’s fine. In fact, he’s probably going deviant just from getting chastely smooched for the first time. You can’t help but smile. “Of course, Connor.” And fuck, he smiles. And damn, is that smile doing something to you. And now instead of going the full distance to him, this time, you meet him half-way. When your eyes close and your lips meet for a second time, you swear you even feel a synthetic palm gently rest against your cheek. And ironically enough, you feel a slight shock when it does. “Sorry,” he immediately jumps back, like a rabbit sensing a nearby predator. His LED flashes red momentarily. “Apologies if that may have startled you. I fear my sensors may be overheating.” His impish, attemptingly apologetic smile is just enough to get you yourself “overheating.” “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” you mumble, bringing him back in just as fast. This time, he makes a noise of quiet surprise (man, he’s fucking cute) before sighing and settling his hands carefully around your waist. And you downright shiver when he does that. 

…

His lips sinking slowly down onto your fingers sparks an instant flood of warmth to your core- so wet and easy and obedient. The shadows of Connor’s synthetic eyelashes flicker against his cheeks as his eyes dart open and up to you. His LED blinks yellow. His lips pull back. Then push back down again. And you swear you could come on the spot, just from watching him. As if Connor himself hears this subconscious admission, you begin to feel his mouth vibrate with a tentative, but passionate moan. 

…

When you adamantly agree to his request, rather than going still and LED running yellow, Connor scoops you up and deposits you in Hank’s office chair, soft hands easing your thighs apart, sitting to kneel just below you. “W-wait just a second, Connor.” He immediately does so- hands stilling, but not retreating, and a beautifully plaintive look upon his face, head slightly tilted. “I thought you just needed permission to test one of your biocomponents.” “Yes,” his voice is level, unreadable. “And you need me in order to do that?” “Yes.” Your heart stuttered in your chest as a thought manifested itself. What was Connor...? “What biocomponent do you need to test, Connor?” And with absolutely zero irony, he replies, “Pardon my lack of substantial explanation, Detective. I require your assistance in testing the software of my phallic attachments.” The next sound out of your mouth might as well just have been your own brain oozing out and plopping onto the floor, “...huh.” “I thought I’d take some precautions for maximum human comfortability and manually lubricate you before proceeding. I’m sorry. I should have warned you.” You wish Connor wasn’t able to immediately detect the stuttering of your heartbeat, the burn of a hot blush quickly sweeping over your skin as he said that. But you know he is. And something tells you he did. “Detective...” It’s apparent on his face that he chooses his next words carefully. “I understand that humans have a rather... specific connotation for this particular procedure. But I can assure you that you would be doing me a great service if you assisted me with my testing. The RK800 is specifically designed with a wide array of tactics for use in an interrogational setting. While seduction might not be the primary method, I believe it is of value to be physically prepared for any scenario.” He then tilted his head and smiled, as if he had just noted how lovely the weather was today and nothing more.

…Connor snaps you out of your euphoric haze, limbs numbs and skin alive and oh-so-fucking-close, when he starts to speak and abruptly stops the movement of his hips, “Biocomponent #2473 seems to be operating at an acceptable level. My internal tests are complete. Thank you for your cooperation.” No, no, no, no. This cannot be happening. In a desperate attempt to finish, you hitch your legs around his waist and stop him from fully slipping out of you. “Connor,” Your voice comes out more panicked, and a lot more lewd, then you intend it to, “Wait.” His gaze shoots back to meet yours and- is that a blush rising to his cheeks? His LED stutters yellow. Something is telling you he understands. The look in his eyes is all too... human. And rather uncharacteristically, he hesitates before he opens his mouth to speak. “Though I... suppose I could continue to make sure there are no minor-level errors I may have missed,” Connor tells you in his usual infuriately-level, sing-song voice. “Whatever gets you going, baby,” you whisper, almost to yourself, the excitement of it all sending a wave of want straight to your core. What you don’t expect is the coy smile that plays across his lips as he resumes his previous movements- thrusts lewd, quick, rhythmic, and filling you up in a way that you can’t yet find the adequate words to describe.

**Author's Note:**

> I really am sorry that my pieces are so short! Hope you enjoyed them, regardless! 
> 
> Have a nice rest of your day! :)


End file.
